Timeline
This is a timeline of human history on the planet Denoadus. This timeline is in no way a complete and all-encompassing outline of all of history, and gaps will be filled in as the wiki progresses; also, many of the events described here will be expanded upon in the future. Most dates listed are crucial events in history, to varying degrees. The eventual goal will be for each date to have a link or two, leading to a page describing that event, or the people, places, and/or things described. For the most part, this timeline is limited to events which transpire on the continent of Perama Eria. This timeline, as well as most of the information in this wiki, is presented from the point of view of the historian Sedris of Alcoth, and as such, will be from a limited perspective. As such, inaccuracy and bias are possible. Dates These dates are written in the format commonly used during the Third Age and thereafter by both historians and the common people. LC stands for lorjarnir cleroria, or "pre-flood events" in the common language, while LE stands for lorjarnir erroria, or "post-flood events." LC years are counted backward through time (the year 726 LC takes place 100 years after the year 826 LC, and so on). LE years are counted normally. If there are no letters after the year, it is assumed that that year is LE. The Ages Historians divide the history of the world into ages. These are not a particular length of time; most are somewhere between 500 and 1000 years long. The First Age Only one record exists of events which transpired during the First Age--the First Book of Seon. The events described in these texts are generally accepted as historically accurate by most scholars through the ages, though the Flood seems to have wiped out any other possible source which might prove these events. 826 LC - The city of Amun is founded. This marks the beginning of the First Age. 340's LC - The Amunatean Empire is created. It expands throughout the midlands, from the Gulf of Autumn in the west, to the Angalian Sea in the east. 1 LC - The Flood occurs. The Amunatean Empire falls, the Greater Pantheon departs, and the Archaeids enter Denoadus. This marks the end of the First Age. The Second Age 1st century LE - As the Archaeids explore their new territory, they take great interest in the lives of Humans. During this time, they come to be known as Gods, and some are worshipped by Humans, feared by them, or both. 45 LE - The city of Seonamun is established on the River Reprieve in central Seonastera. 250's - Onnemun the Seeker, an Archaeid, leads devotees on an endless search for seemingly nothing in Veselastra; they leave standing stones along the way to mark their passage, later known as the Stones of Ajondra. 442 - The Seonian Kingdom is created, encompassing the Seonasteran basin. It is a dynastic monarchy, with the nobility comprised of a handful of strong families, or Houses. They consider themselves the inheritors of the Amunatean Empire, but decline to expand, for fear of again instigating the retribution of the Gods. 759 LE - A coalition of Archaeids known as the Gods of Light order the Seonians to leave Seonastera altogether. They are given no choice, and informed that after a year passes, the land will be cursed; if a Human sleeps within the borders of the Seonian-held lands, he or she will not wake up. This banishment marks the end of the Second Age. The Third Age 760's LE - With little time to decide together where to go, disagreements between the Houses result in the dissolution of the Seonian Kingdom. Each individual House decides to attempt to settle in a different region outside of the basin. As the non-nomadic people separate and attempt to migrate hundreds of miles into sometimes hostile territory, the Seonian population is decimated. Most survivors integrate into the dominant groups in their regions. 770's - The Gods of Light and other Archaeids attempt to settle in the now empty basin of Seonastera, but turmoil ensues and they abandon the plan. 780's - Seeing an opportunity to seize lands above ground, the subterranian Demons invade Seonastera. Angels respond by driving them out, resulting in a few skirmishes. The Demons call upon one of their patron Gods, Demlaukka, to defeat the Angels, but instead he augments the curse on the land, exiling all living beings from Seonastera and preventing any settlement therein. 800's-1400's - The early Third Age. Similar to pre-Roman Europe. Bronze Age and all that. Lots of settlements, invasions, and wars occur (to be expanded upon as this timeline is progressively updated). Many colonies, city-states, kingdoms, and a few short-lived empires rise and fall. 1418 LE - The Seven Sisters finish the Golden Church at the feet of the Ovatia Mountains in northern Ennoheld. The Church of Fendal is founded. 1541 - Kusovia invades Rohss. Widely considered the turning point in history, beginning the formation of the great empires of the late Third Age. 1563 - Daleshomme-Dimhau is defeated by Deoras Mars, thus forming the Empire of Boreala. 1567 - The War of Scepters begins in Deovath. 1575 - The Fendalian Crusades begin in Ennoheld and the surrounding regions. 1590 - King Daltan unites Deovath and swears allegiance to the Gods of Herat, establishing the Deovathi Empire. 1620's - Deoras Mars, first Emperor of Boreala, gives patronage to an enlightened organization called the Tomekeepers, one of the first groups who openly condemned the rule of the Archaeids. This empowers many other states across the continent to establish their own agencies of magic-users and luminaries. 1662 LE - Lord Kasahiiva of Shinya sacks Khumcatta, claims the throne, and names himself Caliph, forming the Caliphate of Kasajin. 1660's - Kasahiiva's campaigns expand his empire, eventually reaching from the Gulf of Zienurre up to the Diembar region in southern Greyspan. 1730 - The Gods of the Dying Sky seize control of Mocea in western Teskal. 1810's - The Horom are driven from Revanland, as the Empire of Boreala expands westward and clashes with Teskal. 1856 LE - The Wizard Ictyras drives the Gods of the Dying Sky out of Mocea. This is the first significant defeat of Archaeids by humans, causing tensions to rise. 1861 - Val Gadan begins his great journey from the Sun Sea to the Memory Hills. 1870's - Val Gadan settles in Askilund and builds his Tower. 1981 - Menomratoch leaves Encel Derothir to study necromancy in Revanland. He establishes a following of Wizards who practice death magic there, within the ruins of the Horom. 1990's - Conflict between Humans and Archaeids begins in earnest. 2028 LE - The Wizard Elandrochus defeats the Archaeid Umladrathos. This ushers in the return of the Greater Pantheon. They initiate the Scouring, an series of events which results in the ousting of most of the Archaeids from Denoadus. This marks the end of the Third Age. The Fourth Age 2030's LE - Having lost the vast majority of their patron deities, many states and empires decline rapidly. Most fall to some combination of economic collapse, infighting, and invasions from outside their borders. The magic once wielded by Wizards mostly disappeared with the Archaeids, and the hierarchy of magic-users and non-magic-users dissolves. 2040's - With the fall of the Wizards, who largely occupied the highest and most educated classes and oligarchies of their respective societies, higher learning and culture declines rapidly. The early Third Age would later be seen as a dark period of decline and strife. 2043 - Without the help of the Gods of Herat, the army of Emperor Kuldanna of Deovath is defeated by a Host of Angels, led by the Herald of the God of Law. The Herald then turns most of the soil in Deovath into stone and the air to unlifting fog, rendering the land uninhabitable. This is the last event of the Scouring, and the Heralds of the Greater Pantheon leave Denoadus. 2044 LE - A small group of Deovathi Wizards occupy an abandoned Tower in Ajondra built by Veseldian Wizards centuries ago, and rename it Deronme Fathe. 2055 - The priests of the Quiagori people of Deovath finish construction of the Tomb of Agorond in northern Greyspan. 2091 - The Western Enclave is formed from what is left of the Wizards of Veseldia and Deronme Fathe. 2092 - The Northern and Southern Enclaves are founded, following the example of the Veseldian Wizards in the west. These organizations are made up of the few remaining groups of enlightened individuals, who work to preserve the culture and works of the fallen empires, while seeking out ways to regain their potency and place in society. 2187 - The Order of the Twilight Star is formed. It is a tight-knit association of non-Wizard luminaries, libertines, and warriors who take a near-monastic vow, devoting their lives to ushering in a rennaissance of prosperity and learning. 2239 LE - The Western Enclave begins a campaign to locate the lost Archaeid, Onnemun the Seeker. 2264 - The Lich of Revanland is driven out and presumed destroyed by the Order of the Twilight Star. Events after this time have yet to be recorded in this wiki.